Talk:Trophies
If it is preferred, I can make description boxes for each of the trophies with infobox item Template. What do you think? --Urias13 01:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :OK then, if you can. ☆The Solar Dragon (Happy New Year)☆ 06:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Can someone confirm that Jack's Mask is only a Fable trophy and not a Fable: The Lost Chapters trophy. --Urias13{Talk} 10:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah it is. In TLC it's just an item, but it's a quest item so you can't do anything with it. --Enodoc 13:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Getting them up there In Fable II how do I get the Trophies on the pieace of wood on the wall of my houses? =) Xukuth 06:21, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think that you look at it until it is highlighted blue then press a. I think. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 06:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think you have to be in Edit Furniture mode and then click on the wooden plaques. It should bring up a menu just like with furniture. --Urias13{Talk} 10:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I feel so dumb that I still can't do this. Could you be more specific? I don't know what wooden plaques you're talking about. Maybe a viedo?MarcoDelMarco 04:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :There aren't many houses that have them, as far as I can see. It took me until my third playthrough until I actually noticed them in a house. They are small wooden things that look like this: (apologies for the rubbish line-drawing) _________________ _) (_ | | | | |_ _| )_________________( I don't know of any videos of them right now. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Fable III Trophies I have added the list of the Fable III Trophies, now the reason there are ???? is because they are trophies but we do not have access to them until the DLC comes out so they are place holders, But I should Hopefully be able to get the rest soon enough -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 12:31, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I think we should take the East Hare Egg of the trophies for Fable III, since it dosen't appear in the trophy room. In game files, the listed trophies are: #ObjectTrophyGuildSeal #QC040_ObjectTrophySaker #QC060_ObjectTrophySimmonsHead #QC080_ObjectTrophyBalverineHead #'QC100_ObjectTrophyShadelightBook' #'QC130_ObjectTrophyLogansCrown' #QO030_ObjectTrophyGnome #QO050_ObjectTrophyPlayBook #QO080_ObjectTrophyOrbOfMagicka #QO090_ObjectTrophyNormanonicon #QO040_ObjectTrophyChicken #QO040_ObjectTrophyChickenEvil The Evil Chicken trophy is the same as the Chicken trophy. Forcing Logan's Crown in the inventory does indeed put a crown on the trophy case. The Shadelight Book turns into the teddy bear. Ossuarium (talk) 06:00, April 16, 2013 (UTC) If you are interested, the Teddy Bear Trophy can be earned by going back to the Godwin Estate and completing the Hobbe Killing mini-game in the Hobbe party room. I've done it.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. Once again, rading the game files has brought answers to those things which would otherwise be left unanswered. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC)